Lost Songbirds
by Tutorgirl92
Summary: Post 2X15 Sexy; An accident changes the lives of Santana and Brittany for forever and always.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So this is my remake of 'Little Girl Lost' although, I think I'm going to go off in a different direction then I had planned when I wrote that last year. If you love it, review and I'll have a new chapter up shortly, and if you don't...well I guess you don't have to read? Either way, enjoy, it took me two nights to write but I think it came out pretty decent.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee, but I do own this Post Sexy Story Line and I'll fight for it to the death. If I owned Glee, Brittana would have happened and stayed happening a long long time ago!

* * *

><p>"It's not about who you are attracted to ultimately, it's about who you fall in love with." - Holly Holiday<p>

_"__I __love him, too. I don't want to hurt him, that's not right. I can't break up with him."_

The words had stuck with Santana ever since her favorite blonde had let them slip from her lips. Artie. Artie fucking crippled, wheel chair bound Abrams...she'd chosen him over her, Santana bad ass Lopez, all he clearly wanted her for was her long legs and sex. He'd pretty much made that clear time and time again. Yet, here she was. Playing sick for the third day in the row. This wasn't the normal Santana routine, if it had been anyone else she would have just waltzed into school the next day, head held up high, Cheerio skirt hiked even higher, and the person who had fucked her over would have learned their lesson just by seeing the Devil smirk on her face. Knowing that the grim reaper had descended upon him, and he should watch his back...but this, this was Brittany.

"Meijah, there's someone here to see you!"

So she'd been found out, clearly the Glee club was in need of her impressive vocal skills, Or Brittany had proven to be clearly not the person she'd always said she'd been, and had outed her to the entire club and clearly they were here for some 'it's ok to be gay' intervention like they'd done with Kurt. They must have seen the smoke coming coming out of her windows and decided to smoke her out one way or another. With the amount of weed she'd stolen from her brother after her little confession to the blonde, she figured even her idiot of a brother couldn't hold it against her. She'd find some way to make it up to him. It's not like he'd notice it was gone anyway.

"Yea well unless she's a tall leggy blonde, telling me she's dumped the cripple, they can go scratch."

She didn't want to see anyone, chances are if it were Britt walking up her steps she would have wound up kicking her out too. Santana had made it a policy a long time ago not to let anyone get close enough to her heart to put her in any sort of pain. She might have had a strong exterior, but she knew that even her heart of 'ice' couldn't handle a heartbreak. Sleeping around was just easier. Plain and simple. No emotions, no pain, no nothing.

"How about a short leggy blonde?, and a dwarf that you can stand?"

Rachel Berry's voice wasn't one she ever wanted to hear in her bedroom. Maybe in her nightmares, but never actually in her bedroom. Looking up she glared at the two that were standing in her doorway. Quinn, she could probably handle. Quinn had been in her room plenty of times, but Rachel. No, that was _definitely_ stepping over a line.

"If it's for one of my amazing solos, you both are plumb out of luck, because I'm not coming out of this bedroom until my smoking ass feels like leaving it, and right now it's plenty comfy on my bed."

Quinn and Rachel had knew when they talked to Shusester that this would be tough, but they hadn't exactly deemed how tough.

"Santana...as much as I do admire your vocal talents" Rachel began "This unfortunately has nothing to do with talents, although we clearly know that I project my voice much more, and clearly am the one with the amazing solos...and with the amount of smoke in the air...I should warn you that you are at risk for damaging your voice"

Oh the girl was so dead.

"Look Hobbit, any other time I'd be more then willing to play your annoying little dwarf games, but right now I have no issue with going all Lima Heights Adjacent on you and endings you right here and now." She glared "Now you and Fabray know where the door is, you might as well figure out how to walk out the way you came in."

There had been very few times in her life when Quinn had seen Santana so emotionally broken. The first had been when her father had walked out on her and her mother and married little miss new boobs, the second when her Abuela had died, and just recently it had been when Brittany had started to go out with Artie. Santana could hide it all she wanted, but Quinn wasn't as dumb as she looked, she knew when Santana was broken, and this was even worse then she could have imaged. This was taking the cake.

"It's about Brittany" Quinn said quietly, moving to stand in front of Rachel before the sparky Latina managed to strangle her like she'd been promising to do for years.

She knew just muttering the blondes name would pull her out whatever trance she'd forced herself in. Brittany was the one person who Santana would always perk up at the mention of her name though. This time was different though, all she saw was Santana's eyes cloud up more, and not from the high that was slowly circulating around the room from the remnants of the joint that laid on the ashtray on her night stand.

"Well whatever it is, I'm pretty sure her precious Artie can take care of it. She love's him if you haven't heard. The prick treats women like they're second class citizens, but that's OK. She loves him so that's all that fucking matters."

Spiteful of the cripple? Santana? No way!

"Have you even picked up your phone? Have you even looked at your phone? Maybe if you had, you would have known what the hell's been going on." Of course Rachel had to open her big mouth again in that moment. "She and Artie were in a car accident!...Well rather Artie's father was the one driving; and well yeah. The three of them were in a car accident."

Santana felt her heart drop into her stomach at that very moment, she'd expected to hear something about the two that she hadn't wanted to, but her Britt being hurt, that was something she never expected to hear. Not physically anyway.

"Wh-what...is she...please Quinn, please tell me she's not..."

Her sudden greatest fear was possibly coming true, a life without her Britt-Britt. A world she was damn sure she wouldn't want to live in, a world without her Brittany just wasn't one worth living in.

"Artie's not like us...or rather he's not like you. You know how when you and Britt get into the car, you always remind her to put her seat belt on, or make sure that she's strapped in the right way...well I guess he didn't get the memo to do so...she went through the windshield Santana."

Not only was her heart in her stomach, but the wind had been completely knocked out of her. Killing Artie was the absolute only thing she could think of. Picking him up out of his wheelchair and throwing him through a plate glass window just like poor Britt had to suffer. This was the guy Britt had picked over her? The guy who didn't even bother to make sure she girl was wearing her seat belt. Yes, Britt was old enough where she should have known naturally to wear her seat belt, but sometimes she just forgot. Poor Britt couldn't be helped of that. Artie had to die, plain and simple.

"...The swelling in her brain has gone down, but there's some other stuff going on that you should know about." Rachel sighed "She's a real mess...they"

"And neither one of you Puta's had the common decency to come to see me sooner about this? No one from that fucking precious Glee club decided 'oh, hmmm maybe we should tell her best friend about this?' That maybe out of all people I should have been the first to know! That I possibly deserved to know! No one, especially that little fuck knows her as well as I do! I fucking should have been the first person to be called!"

Because calling Brittany's parents first, would have been way out of line.

"Santana you're not listening to us!" Quinn wasn't sure if Santana could handle all the facts, but she knew if she found out once she got to the hospital and found out, things would be a lot worse. "There's other stuff going on, stuff you need to be prepared for."

Throwing some clothes, both hers and Britt's, all Santana could do was glare. She didn't want to hear anymore from either one of the girls. They'd done enough damage in Santana's eyes. Anymore that they told her would be a cake walk compared to what they already told her. No, she wouldn't stay in her room and listen to any of it. They knew nothing. They weren't skilled doctors, they didn't know what they were talking about. They were just a bunch of high school, glee club freaks, that was it. They meant nothing to her. The only person that meant anything to her was lying in a hospital bed, her life fading away from her. She wasn't going to stay home, when she needed to be with Britt. For all she knew they only had hours left together.

"Fuck you both" Was all she muttered before storming out of her room, determined to make it to the girl she loved in time.

**GLEE!**

It had taken Santana _precisely_ thirty-five minutes to make it from Lima Heights, to Allan County, County Hospital. Probably both the longest and most painful ride Santana had ever endured. It didn't help that Britt was admitted at a hospital that Santana just didn't approve of. It was the county hospital, so of course it was filled to the brim with prisoners, welfare, families who just couldn't afford the rising rates of insurance. In the back of her mind the brunette knew she'd have to make a call to her father to see if she could get her beloved Britt-Britt transferred. It would take the balls she had hidden for important circumstances to find the courage to make that phone call.

"...I need to know the room of Brittany Susan Pierce, and I need to know it right this minute, not when you time to look for it!"

The poor nurse on duty that afternoon never expected the tornado which was Santana Lopez to come bursting into her waiting room, but she had, and now she was the one left to fight off the hell beast in front of her.

"May I know your relation to Miss. Pierce, please?"

"My relation?...My relation? Are you fucking kidding me! I'm **THE** best friend, I might as well be her sister!" Or girlfriend had she not chosen the cripple over me, she thought bitterly to herself.

"Miss I'm sorry, but she's listed here as in the ICU, unless you're family...I'm sorry but you can't go see her. Not until her condition changes." The poor nurse stuttered, as she looked back and forth between the computer screen, and the Latina's now red face.

"She's my best friend, has been since the first day of kindergarten. She's almost six foot, blonde, and still believes that if she wishes on a star or birthday candles that it'll come true! She has a pet duck named Nemo that she can't sleep without! She adores Peter Rabbit and can dance like no body's business. Oh! And Breaking Dawn scared the hell out of her. Need me to tell you her blood type? Because I can totally do that for you too."

Even through all the anger that surged through her body, it took everything Santana had in her not to completely break down into a hot mess on the sterile floor. Her fingers gripped onto the counter tightly, so tight that her knuckles were starting to turn white. All she wanted to see was her Brittany. She needed her, she needed to see with her own eyes that things were as serious as Quinn and the Hobbit had made them out to be. She needed the confirmation for herself that she could very well be loosing the love of her life.

"Miss, I'm going to have to call security if you don't calm down..."

"And I'm going to have to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you in about two seconds if you don't tell me where the fuck my best friend is! It's a dangerous place, bad stuff happens there! I'm not sure that you want me to take you there!"

A sudden voice from the crowd of people in the waiting room, was the only thing that could pull Santana out of her Lima Heights rant. Riley Pierce. The man who had taken the place of her father, when her own had walked out on them in the first grade. Swallowing hard, she gave one final glare to the nurse before quickly rushing over to the older man. Clearly her voice had been projected throughout the hospital if he'd managed to come down so fast.

"I was going outside for some fresh air, when I heard you start to go all Lima Heights" The older man said with a quiet laugh as he pulled his daughters best friend into his arms tightly. "Ally and I were wondering when you'd return any of your calls, we were starting to worry that you'd jumped off a bridge by now."

"How is she?"

She wasn't in the mood for any funny chit-chat, all she cared about was how her Brittany was. That was all that she wanted. She'd gotten through one obstacle of the nurse, now she just needed to get through her 'father' trying to sugar coat the truth. Something she wasn't about to let happen.

"I'll be honest with you Ana...she's been a hell of a lot better." The older man said quietly as he led her towards the elevator "We were lucky, that the car wasn't speeding...so when she went through the windshield...all I can say from what I understand is, she could be in worse shape. They did have to remove a small part of her skull though, because her brain started to swell."

Even if it wasn't real medical terms that Riley was speaking in, they were still confusing to Santana. All she wanted to know was if her best friend was going to be able to walk out of the hospital and recover from all of this, be the old Britt she'd been before the accident.

"But they've got that under control now, right? Please Riley, tell me that they have that under some sort of control...Britt's brain is so delicate as it is...please tell me, just please tell me that they've got all the serious stuff under control."

"She's got a broken leg and wrist" he nodded "but the good news is, she was semi-alert when they got her here. She didn't slip into a coma, they just put her in a medically induced one because of how badly she was fighting the tubes and other intobation. They want her body to heal for a couple more days, they want to do another CAT Scan before they take her out of it. Her body deserves a small rest. We all agreed...but..."

"...But she's going to be ok?" That was all she wanted to know, and yet no one seemed to be able to give her that one answer. "Just tell me that much, I can't hear these medical terms anymore."

As the elevator dinged, the older man nodded with a sigh. He'd told her all she needed to know for now. She'd find out the rest soon enough. He loved Santana enough where he wanted to give her just a little sense of relief before the next sense of dread had to kick in. He wasn't so worried as much about the coma oddly enough, as he was the repercussions that would most likely occur once his daughter woke up. That was completely different territory for all of them.

"So you finally found her" Ally Pierce said with a tired laugh as she stood up from the bench outside the ICU and went to go to hug Santana. "We were starting to worry about you baby girl. She's not going to let herself get better unless she has you by her side."

This was true, Britt never even went to the nurse without telling Santana first. That had gone on for as long as she could remember. From the first fall off the monkey bars in Kindergarten to skinning her knee on the gym floor during Cheerios practice. They just relied on each other for things like that.

"Can, I please see her Mom? Please."

Ally nodded, she couldn't keep the two apart. She'd tried once with a dance summer camp, and learned the lesson hard way when Britt tried to sneak out of the camps wilderness confines and Santana had been caught trying to hitchhike at ten years old. There was no way she was going to keep them apart now. Not after all of that.

"Let me go with you...you have to wear a gown...just be prepared Santana...there's some things"

Santana would have gone in naked if she had to, then again, that probably would have woken Britt up all on it's own. A gown was no issue. Britt had seen her in worse. She barely listened to Ally as she grabbed a gown from one of the nurses and quickly made her way to where the love of her life lay. They'd all been right though. She hadn't prepared herself for how bad Brittany looked. The bandage wrapped tightly around her blonde head was the least that affected her.

The tubes, the machines, the strange noises. It reminded her of when her Abuela had been in the hospital. She hadn't been in the hospital very long before she passed away, but the memories still stuck with Santana. The smell of antiseptic. The puff of the blood pressure cuff. The beeps that alerted everyone that she was still in-fact with them. The only noise she wasn't use to was the thump-thump-thump that was also vibrating throughout the small room.

"...She needs her Peter Rabbit blanket...and...I need to find Nemo for her...she can't sleep without Nemo."

Sitting in the chair next to the blondes bed, Santana didn't even hesitate to grab Brittany's hand. Not pulling back when she felt how ice cold it was, only using both of her own hands to rub some friction into them. Get the blood pumping to bring her Britt back to her. It broke Ally's heart more and more to watch as the minutes went on.

"When she's moved into a regular room, the ICU won't allow any of that stuff...silly rules I know...but, we need to talk about some things Santana...things about Britt"

"...She didn't tell you, did she?...about our fight in the hallway?"

"Fight? No. Goodness no, I hadn't spoken to her since that morning when you picked her up in school. I don't know about any fight, but there are things, even more important things."

Nothing else seemed quite as important to Santana. She was slowly started to descend into the self blame for the accident. For staying home from school for three days. For turning off her phone. For deciding to be a stoner like her idiot of a brother instead of worrying about her beloved Britt.

"What could be more important?"

It was then that Santana noticed the one most out of place thing in the small room. The thing that hadn't been on her Abuela when she'd been in the ICU. The one thing that now stood out like a sore thumb to Santana. Tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy, she chewed down on her lip before looking up at Ally with a confused expression on her face.

"...Did she do something to her stomach?...Why do they have a monitor there Mom?"

She heard the thump-thump-thump grow louder and louder, but she didn't want to acknowledge it. The issue that had started their drama in the beginning of the week, that had started the mess that they were currently in. No. That was just not happening. Miss. Holiday had promised that.

"...Baby...she's pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I'm so greatful for all your wonderful reviews. I never expected to get that many. Three or Four maybe, but Eleven. Never! I would like to say this though; You all have absolutely nothing to fear because this story is going to be and is, BRITTANA. I won't write Barfie, when he's in my storys, he'll be nothing more then the Villain, plain and simple!**

**Brittana Fan: Like I said above, it's defenitly not going to be Barfie and it most defenitly going to be Brittany, however! If everyone's receptive to it; Puck will be involved in the process. Seeing how he has the most experience in the whole teen pregnancy thing, and Santana can't always go to Mrs. Pierce, although it'd be nice.**

**MissBrittana: I wish I could say they weren't, but that would have just been a typical SL; I wanted this one to be a little different :)**

**AN II: I would warn Bartie Fan; this story really won't be for you. I'm sorry. I love Artie Season 1, but after that...he's nothing but scum to me. Who honestly calls Britt stupid? I mean really now? She just learns differently!**

**ANIII: ALSO! Before I forget! If any of you lovely readers have tumblrs, and want to discuss the Story with me, are into RPG's, or just wanna say Hi! I'm going to put my link on my profile!**

* * *

><p>Her head hurt, no, her head felt like the elephants that sat outside her room every night and prayed to the moon Gods had decided to charge through her bedroom window with the garden gnomes and done a tap dance that the Elves had been rehearsing with them over and over again. Her head hurt. Her head hurt bad. Bad was most likely an understatement. Her head hurt, and all she could remember was the betrayed look on Santana's face when she'd told her she couldn't break things off with Artie. That was the one thing that had played over and over in Brittany's mind, until it went dark on the car ride home, and now as her thoughts came back to her, it still was.<p>

"She's awake! Riley, go get a nurse!"

Her mother's voice was the only thing that willed her to open her eyes. Right away however she regretted her decision when the strong lights of her hospital room hit her overly sensitive pupils. The only other voice that comforted her as much was Santana's. Not that she expected to hear her voice though. She never expected to see her best friend again after what she'd put her through. Not that she really blamed her of course.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me? Baby, it's Mommy." Ally cooed as she tried to adjust her daughters blanket, her pillows, anything that would wake up her little girl just a little faster. "Mommy's here baby, you just need to open your eyes. Open your eyes baby."

She'd always listened to her mother, for this time, she just didn't want to. She liked the darkness. Surprising for a girl who always seemed to be surrounded in light. She'd hoped it was had all been a dream, that she would have just woken up to Santana glaring at her for snoring again even though she secretly loved it. No, for once the normally non-confrontational blonde was going to be confrontational. She just couldn't bare to open her eyes. She didn't want the real heartbreak to set in. She'd rather be unconscious then feel the guilt. A new feeling to Brittany.

"Come on Britt's, you need to open those eyes for us. We all need you Roo. You need to wake up."

No, that wasn't her voice. It couldn't possibly be. She wouldn't be sitting at her bed side. That just wasn't Santana's role.

Hearing the old nickname of Roo though, it made Britt's heart feel a small squeeze and suddenly she didn't have any choice but to open her eyes. If Santana was in fact sitting at her bed side waiting, then she had no other choice. If Santana had fought through their issues and managed to wait for however long, then so should she. It seemed only fair.

"I think the Ducks been tap dancing on my head again" The blondes raspy voice shuttered out as she slowly opened her eyes, allowing the strong hospital room lights to adjust before opening them completely. Smiling as best she could when she her Mother and Best Friend take hold of her vision. "Or maybe the Salsa...with the peppers and tomatoes too!"

It was a sight to incredibly sore eyes for Santana to see Brittany open the blue eyes she was scared she'd never see again. Even more so when the blonde managed to make one of her usual comments that no one but the two of them seemed to understand. It was a small sign that her old Britt-Britt was still with them. Something in the past month she had started to doubt. Not that she'd forgotten of course. She could forgive, but Santana Lopez never forgot.

"You gave us quite a scare Brittany Susan Pierce, you're never allowed to do that to me, your father or Santana ever again! Do you hear me?"

Ally Pierce wasn't a violent person, just an over cautious parent.

"Wh-what happened? I don't like hospitals...they remind me of the space ship...we're not on the space ship again, are we Sanny?"

If it was anyone but Brittany, chances are Santana would have lunged at them by now. Lunged, Strangled, and Maimed...but this wasn't just anyone. This was her Britt-Britt. Mistakes or not. The two had to much of a past for Santana to be able to be to angry at her for to long, or if even at all for that matter. All Santana wanted now, was for Britt to be able to get out of bed and go home. She'd spent every morning, noon and night in the hospital room for the past month and the same four walls were starting to egg her on.

She'd tried to convince Ally and Riley to put Britt in one of those friendly kids rooms, but no such luck.

"No Britt, we're not on the space ship. I pinky swear." She said before linking pinkies with the blonde. She sure felt like they were, that was for damn sure. "We're not on the space ship."

**GLEE!**

"Is Artie ok?"

Of course those were the first words out her mind, Santana bitterly thought. She wasn't surprised of course. Brittany had a habit of putting even the worst scum before herself. It was no surprise that she was doing it again, and with him.

"Maybe another car accident will fix his legs?"

God, she hoped not. Then she'd be really screwed.

"He and Mr. Abrams are just fine Sweetheart...you on the other hand have had quite a bump to your head...do you remember anything?" Ally prodded.

"Finding Artie after Santana and I talked at our lockers...I guess he tried to take me home? He didn't try to drive did he? I don't think he can drive very well if he can't even feel his own legs."

Santana had almost been praying that Britt had remembered nothing that had happened in that week before the accident. It had been a week that Santana sure as hell had been trying to forget. Even with Miss. Holiday not being around to substitute any of the classes. The memories all lingered. Especially anytime she was in the Glee Room. Whether it be alone, or with the group of obnoxious teens themselves.

"You went through the wind shield of Mr. Abrams car, you've been in a coma for the last month. You broke your leg and your wrist, but those are healing. Your doctor says that with a little help from a physical therapist you'll be able to dance again in no time baby."

If only it was that simple.

Santana half wanted to take her second mother and shake her, shake her hard. Hell if she hadn't been Brittany's mother and her saving grace most days, she probably would have. This wasn't the time or place, and she knew it. Not when Britt had just woke up. It wasn't fair to her.

_"What do you mean she's pregnant? Have you been listening to her speech about the Stork again? She told the whole Glee Club the same thing." Santana sputtered out as she began to pace the small stall of the ICU. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't allow herself to believe what she was hearing. "She's NOT pregnant. I know Britt, we've been on the same flow since we were...however old we were when we got it."_

_ Ally didn't want it to be true either. She'd wanted to strangle Brittany's surgeon when he'd told her that her seventeen year old daughter wasn't expecting. Brittany was just a baby herself. There was no way that her baby, her only baby, was having a baby. Riley and her simply weren't ready for that. Money or not. Not to mention the thought of Artie of all people being this baby's father...well that was even more then she could stomach. A part of her had always expected Britt to end up with Santana as crazy as that sounded for a Mother to say._

_ "Riley and I are just as shocked as you are baby...I nearly attacked the doctor when he told us."_

_ "He's not really the one you should be attacking. The one who did this to her however, him you can more then attack. I for one will bring all of Lima Heights up, and we will ends him. There ain't no way in hells good name, that my Britt's is carrying the cripples spawn."_

_ She wasn't angry at Artie, not at all. Why in the world would anyone think that?_

_ "I mean for all you knows, your grandchild will come out of the womb in a friggen wheel-chair! Is that what you want Mom? I mean really."_

_ Of course it wasn't what Ally wanted, not what Ally wanted in the least bit, however, it wasn't her body to decide over. Yes, it sounded very lifetime movie like, but it was the truth. Brittany was Seventeen. The age of consent. If she could consent to having sex...then it was her decision of whether __or not she'd be carrying this baby to term._

_ "I wish it was that simple San...I really do...unless its causing a threat to her life though...there's nothing we can."_

_ "Threat to her life? Threat to her life? What about the fact that its living and draining off of her! Do I need to remind you of how scared of Breaking Dawn she was after Renesmee was born? If she even suspects something like that will happen to her...she'll flip!"_

_ "...You do know Breaking Dawn isn't real, right Santana?"_

_ Of course she knew, she knew good and well, but Britt didn't, and that was beside the point! The point was, with Artie's baby growing inside of her, she might as well have been carrying a half vampire , half baby half-breed type thing. Through a baby, the two would just be connected forever. She'd seen enough lifetime movies and 'A Baby Stories' on TLC to know that the bond of a child just brought two people closer together...she didn't want that to happen anymore then it already had between Artie and Brittany. That would mean that coming out to Britt...that Britt telling her if she and Artie ever ended things, there'd be a chance for her...then that was all out the window, and that, that was something Santana just couldn't bare the thought of._

_ "She just can't have his baby Mom...she can't..."_

_ "You love her don't you Santana?"  
><em>

_ It was one of those questions that Ally had pondered on for a long time, and the passion and fear mixture in Santana's voice, just kinda confirmed it for her. She knew how religious Santana's mother was. She also knew how open she and Riley were. The fear was thick over Santana and it had been since that afternoon that she'd found out about the accident. Ally wasn't stupid though. She knew that the fear wasn't just from the possible loss of her best friend...but something even deeper._

_ "Of course I do Mom..."_

_ Ally shook her head, she wasn't going to let Santana be free of the issue at hand that simply._

_ "You love her in a different way, and don't you lie to me Santana. I've seen the way you look at her...I've seen the way you take care of her...and as much as I've pretended that I haven't heard it...I've heard you two in the middle of the night when I get up to let the cat out. You love her the way I love Riley."_

_ Ally clearly had to be a mind reader; her own mother hadn't even come to that conclusion and they'd fooled around a lot more in Santana's house then they had Britt's. She couldn't keep a secret from Ally. She just couldn't, and truth be told, she wasn't sure if she had the strength to._

_ "I told her I loved her...I told her that I didn't want Puck, or Sam, or Finn...and she picked him Mom...she told me she was proudly mine...and then she picked him. I love her more then he ever could Mom...I love her more then he ever will...that baby...that baby should be mine."_

_ It all made sense. Taking Santana into her arms right away, Ally gave her a gentle squeeze as she felt her neck start to get wet from the tears that the young girl was clearing shedding over her __daughter. As weird as it sounded, she understood even more when Santana wished that the baby in question was hers. Ally felt the same way. So did Riley. Unspoken words, but words that the two had said between scared glances. Santana was it for her Brittany. She wouldn't try to deny that like most parents would._

_ "I know should baby, I know it should" She gently whispered into Santana's ear "But until she realizes how wrong he is for her...its up to you to take care of her, because we all know he sure as hell won't. One way or another...I don't doubt that you'll be my daughters Baby Daddy, one way or another."_

"When I go home? I don't like hospitals...when can I go back to school? Mr. Shue didn't kick me out of Glee did he Sanny?"

It was almost sad that, that was Britt's only fear for the time being.

"Britt's...do you remember how you told Glee Club about the Stork a couple of days before the accident?" She wasn't going to leave Ally to break the news to her daughter. "Remember you said you learned about it from some Woody Wood Pecker commercial?"

"I should have just stuck to Scooby Doo, Scooby isn't as complicated" The blonde said with a smile "Do you think we can have a Scooby marathon when I go home Sanny? We haven't had one a in a long time."

If only it could all be fixed with a half hour cartoon.

"Britt...do you see this band that's on your stomach?" She didn't even wait for a nod "And you see how that machine is making a washing machine sound?...Do you remember the time Quinn took us to one of her doctors appointments cause Puck bailed on her?"

"Quinn was really sad that day...she's not in here is she? She didn't get hurt too right?"

She sighed, this was going to be harder then she thought it'd be.

"You're pregnant sweetheart."

Ally Pierce really was a saving grace when she wanted to be.

"What?" The blonde almost wanted to laugh, pregnant? Now that just seemed funny! "What are you talking about Mom? Miss. Holiday said that I was just using my imagination."

"Brittany, I wish I could say that it was just that...but the doctors ran your blood through a special machine...and that noise is your baby's heartbeat. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you baby?"

"...I'm really going to have a baby?"

She was half tempted to say puppies, but she was pretty sure neither her Mom or Santana would be able to handle that, and she really didn't want to be on Santa's naughty list this year. She was probably in enough trouble as it was.

"...Unless you don't want to." Ally began "You need to know, that you have the right to say that you don't want to be a Mommy. You don't have to be pregnant, or you can find the baby a good home. You have options baby. I don't want you to feel rushed about any of this. It's your body."

And Artie had taken control of it.

"What do you think I should do Sanny?"

Of course she'd ask her. She'd rarely ever made a decision before without asking Santana for help first. It was just the way Britt worked. She might have been old enough to make them for herself, but sometimes she still needed her Best Friends help. Screw Artie. He might have knocked her up but already in Santana and Ally's mind he didn't have a single say in what Britt decided to do. All he was, was a sperm donor. Plain and simple.

"I think you should do what feels best Britts...like your Mom said, it's your body. If you wanna do this...then do it?"

It was all a lie. A complete and utter lie...but Britt couldn't tell. All she could see was her Best Friend telling her what to do, giving her the advice that she'd always given her and never seemed to fail on.

"Then...I think...I think I want to be a Mommy."

**GLEE!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review!<strong>


End file.
